Tsubagakure
'' History of Tsubagakure During the battle between the Fuma and Hattori it was said that the Fuma and Hattori were lived in a land that was covered in mist, it was such a firece battle the two clans fought for over a centry due to the hatred they had for one another. In the mist of the great battle Hattori leader by the name Danjou Hattori he was the leader of the Hattori clan and also the Kage of Tsubagakure, most shinobi did not agree with this methods nor did the apporve of how he treated those who opposed him Hattori Danjou had denied ever attacking the Fuma, yet the Fuma leader had known Danjou for quite some time it is said that they there were once friends even close enough to be called brothers. Fuma Leader name was Tenshin Fuma, Tenshin was said to be a very calm man he was always giving and caring for those of his villagers, some wanted him to become Kage of the land knwon as Tsubagakure. In this great mystical land the two clans continued on with their historical rivalry bloodshed had grown over the years people began to switch sides betray their own clan, no one wanted to be on a losing side it was if this war would never end. Childeren were being scarificed women were leaving their husbands due to the on-stop fightining some just couldn't bare living in this land anymore the current Kage Hattori Danjou had notice his own people were leaving and migrated to other villages in order to stop such a thing he had stepped down from being Kage. The day Hattori Danjou had stepped down he had made one last decree that one child from either clan every 40years the choosen child will have to become Kage and attempt to bring this land to peace, it was then said that Funa Tenshin was choosen to lead the village and his right hand man was none other than Danjou himself. Most of the villagers was not shocked to see such a thing but on other side most was shocked to see it happened, Hattori Danjou had made the choice to secretly train the children of Hattori his goal was to make them emotionless, ruthless but not evil. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he made children pure evil making them fill pain was not his dram nor his goal, Fuma Tenshin had begun cleaning up the Fuma clan by training every child but it was no secret everyone knew the difference was he was not teaching them combat he was teaching them genjutsu how to perfect it Fuma Tenshin had notice that four kids were very powerful within the art of Genjutsu. Hattori Danjou had notice three of his clan's children were more than emotionless he notice they were not afraid to lead their squad when they were called by him those kids were presented to the Kage. When the Kage had saw the kids he was a little shocked to see the one in the middles facial expression. Fuma: " You there in the middle what is your deepest fear?": The kage spoke firmly yet he was very curious when he got a strong look into the childs eyes Fuma Tenshin couldn't feel a thing not a single emotion. The kid rose from the middle and made his way towards his Kage he bowed but did not speak he turned his back and walked out of the area, Kage Fuma did not repsond because he was still shocked to see a child his age have no emotions nor fear of anything. When the Kage was asked by one of the high ranking jonin was he just going to let some punk kid dirsrespect him like that, Fuma: " That child might become your next Kage... he has something about him.....": When the Kage Fuma Tenshin had fininshed speaking he just could not shake the feeling that the child was very powerful, Kage Fuma was so concerend he went looking for the child.There were so many unanswered questions in his mind it was aif the kage had feared the child it truly was feeling he could not shake. It was time for the unnamed Hattori boy to once againg see the his Kage, the boy looked upon the Kage's eyes and spoke Boy:" Kage-sama.... I am known as Masaya Hattori.. " : when the young child spoke the Kage heard his voice he stood in complete shock his body couldn't move and he instantly begun to sweat very heavily. High Jonin: " Kage-sama!! what is worng?!!:". The Kage had sweat dripping down his face it was flowing like a upset waterfall the feeling he had got from just one mere child was unbareble. Hattori Danjou was meeting the Fuma child for the first time when he arrived inside the Fuma compound the Fuma greeted him with haterd in their voice, they still believed that he was the one who lead the massacare if the 50 great Fuma leaders. Hattori Danjou ignored their disrespectful greeting he spoke frimly Danjou: " I am here to see this chosen Fuma": he was showing some disrespect in return. The young girl had came out from here home and she walked up to him with a great smile she knew who he was she also knew what was said about him but she could careless she was such a happy young girl she hated fighting unless it was necessary. The Young girl ran up to Hattori Danjou and gave him the biggest hug he had ever receieved, Hattori Danjou was speechless he couldn't beleieve that he was getting such a greeting from a Fuma child. The young girl spoke :" Hehe he he.. Hattori Danjou your tall... My name is.... Orobo Fuma..":. For the first time in many years Hattori Danjou had such a great laughter at the young Fuma child he nooded his hand and offered his hand to walk with the child to get to know more about her. Danjou:" Well know your surely are full of life:" Danjou rose his head and got a great look into the thick blue sky. Orobo looked deep into Hattori Danjou's eyes she notice a tear yet it did not fall, she could not understand how a person could not let out their true emotions so she force him to. Orbo:" Danjou-dono guess what?:" before he could even speak she jumped really hard on his toe, Hattori Danjou had finally let out his one tear she felt very happy she also felt as if she helped someone with their emotions. Hattori Danjou had looked at her but he did not strike her he just couldn't she was to sweet of a child but he couldn't understand her intentions for her actions. Danjou:" Well.. Orobo-chan it is time for you to head you have a big day tomorrow:" The next day it was time for the Kage to speak to both of the children and the entire village, Kage Fuma had walked up to the child and he placed his hands on thier shoulders he spoke to them softly yet he did not look into Masaya's while speaking Tenshin: " You two have been choosen to bring our clans peace and bring our village love and secruity. Do you think you can handle this task?:" Both of the children agreed with a simply nod, they were instructed to follow the Kage on to the balcony to address he public. The two kids stood on one side of the Kage when he lifted their arms he siad out loud and very clear Tenshin:" These two will be known as the Peace keepers for our Home. These Two bright young Children will be the Leaders Of Fuma and Hattori as united not divided. On the day of these two wedding day These two will bare a child he or she will become The Kage of Tsubagakure... On that day we will no longer be the Village known as Village Hidden in War, We Will be known as the Village Lost in the Mist. As for this Day The two clans will no longer fight and peace has begun Are you all With me?!!!!!!"" All of the villagers Cherred and screamed yes to the top of their lungs is surely was the a day to be remembered. Tsubagakure had made it's mark in the world it will soon make a stand and the name will become legendary. Clans ' Hattori Clan''' (服部一族 Hattori Ichizoku) ' *Their Kekki Genki is know as Nijime The Hattori are master of subterfuge, assassination and the hidden knife in the dark. Their Kekki Genki gives them an extreme boost to make them more deadly than the average shinobi. They are experts in the art of ninjutsu,taijutsu and one of the families responsible for developing a school of murder and sabotage, the "Iga-ryu ninjutsu". Hattori Clan has a huge distrust issues due to their leaders assasination, so on their side of Tsubagakure it's heavly guarded by the Hattori's top shinobi & Samurai only certain people are allowed inside the village.'' '''Hyūga clan (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. Ryū clan (龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. '''' ''Leaders Ninja/ Clan Leaders'' *Kage Hattori Akar *Hattori Masako *Kiyoshi Akihiko *Hattori Taro Anbu/Jonin * Chunin *Hattori Gosuto Genin *Hattori Kira Academy Students * ''Civilan Roster'' *Ryu Xieziar *Memori Tsunade